


A Different Fate

by LordOdinHaraldson



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOdinHaraldson/pseuds/LordOdinHaraldson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Killing curse backfire it sends baby Harry into the past to a kingdom allied with Arendelle around the time Elsa is born. I suck at summaries so read the story it is good in my opinion. Pairing will be Harry/Elsa</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Also at my Fanfiction account under writer Odin Haraldson   
> Hope you all enjoy this work

"Pity Mudblood that I have to kill you and remove the stain of you from the Pureblood society. It was a greater shame that I have to wipe out the entire last line of Gryffindor. None the less AVADA KADAVRA." Voldemort yelled getting to the Potter's nursery after killing James Potter.

When Lily fell to the ground dead two ancient rites came into play. One was a curse that the line of Evan would never wield magic without an elemental being born in the following generation. The second was the blood protection of the Potter clan that blessed that if one died protecting another young it would bring the young to a place of safety.

Turning to the small child in the crib Voldemort almost released a tear after checking the child's core. "Poor child and to think that if you were not destined to be my doom I would not kill you but take you as my heir because of your power and cause the ancient house of Gryffindor to not be wiped away but I cannot do that sadly. AVADA KADAVRA!"

When the curse backfired on Voldemort the ancient protection was manipulated by the Horcrux and sent young Harry back in time to the era where Elementals were dying out but not all gone. The Age in Which Arendelle was a ruling country in the Northern World and the castle where Durmstrang would one day be built was in the beginnings of its kingdom's growth.

Jacob and Emeline Dagworth The king and Queen of The Northern Lands (Svalbard) while walking through one of their small gardens because of their kingdom's long winters heard a crying out.

"Emmy my love what is that crying?" Jacob asked his wife lovingly.

"Jake I do not know but perhaps it is a blessing from Odin for our constant prayers to have a child." Emeline said before pulling Jacob over to the noise.

After a small bit of a walk the Royals found a small baby boy in rather thin clothing playing with a polar bear cub that was alone.

"Emmy I think you were right that Odin has finally granted us our wish to have a child just before we leave for the celebration of the birth of the first child of our dear friends in Arendelle." Jacob said picking up the small child and handing the child to his wife carefully.

"Jake I agree that we are lucky we can show him to our friends when we arrive there as well. But what of the young Polar bear it seems to have no mother nearby?" Emeline asked worried for the animal as well that was whimpering.

"Let us go back to the castle and if it follows us then we will let it live with us. If it flees to its mother then we shall leave it be." Jacob said before wrapping an arm around his wife lovingly.

"Good idea my love." Emeline said before starting to walk towards the castle.

When the couple and with the small child arrived near the doors of the Castle the small Polar bear who had just looked at them whimpering stood up and ran towards the door.

"Well my sweet it seems that it must be alone or be very protective of our new child. What should we name him anyway?" Jacob asked his wife while opening the door.

"Well normally I would want to have at least a week to figure out a name for any child but for some reason I just have a feeling his name should be Harry Jacob Dagworth." Emeline said with a smile while walking into the castle and starting up the steps to the castle living quarters.

"I agree my sweet I was thinking the exact same thing." Jacob said before also retireing for the night.

The next morning Jacob woke up with a bit of a shock Emeline was not beside him after almost freaking out he remembered that they had found a small child the previous day.

"Jacob the bear seems very attached to Harry almost as if they were bonded." Emeline said from the dresser.

"Really well that is very interesting. Now are you ready for our friends John, Mary, George, Elizabeth, and Phillip and his new wife Kathleen; from the Distant Lands (Canada), the frozen lands (Greenland), and the Planting Lands (Iceland) respectively?" Jacob asked his wife

"Oh I had completely forgotten about our old friends coming to visit us before we all leave in a few weeks for Arendelle (Norway) for the celebration of Adgar and Idun's child being born." Emeline said before quickly getting ready for their friends arrival.

Arriving at the docks the couple were soon able to see the boats of their friends who were the monarchs of their own kingdoms.

"My old friends how has life been since we last met and chose our kingdoms?" Jacob asked once all of the royals were on land.

"Jake it has been well but it seems shocking that only ten years ago we were all united under the banner of Arendelle under the rule of Harald." John said kindly to his old friend.

"May we always remember to thank Adgar for giving us our own nations to rule." George said sarcastically.

"George has life not been well for you and your people?" Emeline asked concerned.

"Oh no Emmy it is just that my husband George was not quite ready to take the place of king of a kingdom. It did not help at all that he was supposed to have been the governor for a time but his father died and then Harald died and Adgar made him a king. He just thinks that Adgar is a lazy man who did not want the responsibility." Elizabeth said smiling while George grumbled.

"But George my old friend would you really enjoy having to wait four months if anything happened in your kingdom to be able to do anything? Beside Adgar already has a lot on his plate Arendelle is the largest of the Northern Kingdoms and it still has a few counties which none of the rest of us have." Phillip said before starting towards the castle.

Arriving back at the castle a cry was heard from the upper rooms.

"What was that Phillip? You never told me that any of your friends had children except Adgar?" Kathleen said angrily.

"I am dory my dear but I did not know that any of my friends did. When did you guys have a child?" Phillip asked Jacob as Emeline had rushed upstairs.

"Well we couldn't have really because we just found the child in our gardens yesterday." Jacob said sheepishly.

After Emeline came back stairs the talk turned to the child and away from their problems in their kingdoms.

**AN: Next Chapter the Birth Celebration of Elsa**


End file.
